


Deseo consumado

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Draco llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo aquello y no se podía esperar más. Iría hasta las últimas consecuencias con Astoria. Esa niña debía de seer suya y de nadie más.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy





	Deseo consumado

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Advertencia:**

Escena sexual y lenguaje subido de tono.

Pareja: Draco y Astoria.

**Nota de autora:**

Me chiflé… no juzguen demasiado duro.

* * *

**Deseo consumado**

Era bastante tarde ya. La pequeña Greengrass se estiró un poco, dejando a un lado el libro de Artes Oscuras que había robado del despacho de su padre. Necesitaba aprender hechizos antes de volver al colegio. Para su edad, 13 años, era una de las jóvenes brujas más diestras de su generación. Sin problemas, podía batirse a duelo con alumnos mayores y vencerlos sin esfuerzo. Astoria quería ser la primera bruja de su generación y ganarle a la sangre sucia de Granger. Con aquel pensamiento, una deslumbrante sonrisa recorrió los labios de la joven.

Sin embargo, ya era bastante tarde y comenzaba a sentirse cansada. Además, el verano era demasiado caluroso y tenía que dormir destapada para no morirse de calor. Se puso su camisón de seda, ligero para pasar la noche. Se fue a tumbar a la cama a descansar, sin destenderla, se acostó en la colcha. Pronto empezó a quedarse dormida, los ojos le pesaban así que después de unos minutos, la castaña se quedó dormida, abrazando una almohada para sentir la frescura contra su piel.

La noche avanzaba lentamente y la Mansión Greengrass se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio. Todos estaban dormidos o al menos eso parecía. Aun había una persona despierta, uno de los invitados de Daphne para pasar aquellas vacaciones de verano: Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin, amigo de la mayor de Greengrass.

El rubio salía de su habitación con mucho cuidado para no delatar sus planes. Llevaba días discutiendo la idea consigo mismo, podría ser una mala idea, tener consecuencias irreparables. Pero él ya no podía contenerse. Llevaba mucho tiempo, meses o quizás años auto complaciéndose con la idea. Caminó con cautela hasta la habitación de Astoria. Lo iban a matar.

Tras entrar la habitación, contempló a la joven. La pequeña castaña yacía dormida en el centro de la cama, con aquel camisón precioso que enmarcaba sus curvas femeninas. Tenía unas preciosas piernas, largas y torneadas. Una cintura pequeña y unos senos grandes para su edad. De hecho, el cuerpo de Astoria estaba bastante desarrollado para la edad que tenía y se había comenzado a desarrollar muy prematuramente. Él lo sabía, la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, ya que sus familias siempre habían sido muy cercanas. Cualquier podría decir que Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, así como Theodore, Blaise y Pansy podían considerarse hermanos más que amigos por conocerse de toda la vida. Quizá muchos hubieran esperado que él se hubiera fijado en alguien más, incluso estaba seguro de que si pasaban los veranos juntos era porque sus padres esperaban que se emparentaran eventualmente, pero lo lógico sería escoger a una de las chicas de su edad, Daphne tal vez.

No obstante, Draco tenía una enorme debilidad por la menor, por la chiquilla de abundante cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y nariz de botón. Astoria le producía ternura y otras cosas. Verla ahí, dormida tan inocentemente le resultó erótico y despertó sus sentidos. Draco sintió una punzada en la entrepierna. La simple imagen había bastado para excitarlo, finalmente él ya no era un niño y como todo adolescente de 15 años tenía las hormonas a flor de pie.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y se subió a la cama. Se hincó, apoyando las rodillas a los costados de la joven. Acarició sus piernas con la yema de los dedos, con suavidad. Sentía un cosquilleo al tocarla. Su piel era suave, tersa, preciosa. No tenía ni una sola mancha. Astoria siempre se cuidaba, procuraba cuidarse y siempre lucía perfecta. Comenzó a tomar confianza, ya que ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, sus caricias no parecían despertarla. Las manos de Draco subían desde sus tobillos, pasando por sus rodillas, sus muslos y luego subió un poco el camisón. El rubio se relamió los labios.

La curiosidad le ganó. Subió un poco más el camisón, más arriba de la ropa interior y la contempló. Le abrió ligeramente las piernas y acarició el interior de los muslos. Astoria se removió, pero no abrió los ojos. Él sonrió ampliamente. Apartó un poco la tela de su ropa interior, sintiendo otra punzada en su entrepierna al contemplar su pequeña vaginita lampiña. Rosadita, tierna y nuevecita. Draco se chupó un dedo y pasó su dedo por sus labios mayores. Astoria se removió para acomodarse. Rió por lo bajo y jaló un poco la tela de la ropa para estimularla. Al principio, no pasaba nada, pero conforme el rubio la seguía acariciando ahí, el cuerpo de la menor reaccionaba. Finalmente, se animó a tocarla con sin inhibirse.

Se lubricó los dedos con saliva y con ellos acaricio sus labios mayores y menores, luego, se centró en su pequeño clítoris. Con una mano, Draco estimuló a Astoria, y con la otra, sacó de sus propios bóxer su miembro semi erecto y comenzó a masturbarse sin reparo. Acariciaba la intimidad de la castaña al mismo ritmo con el que se complacía. Astoria seguía sin despertar, pero se removía, soltando pequeños jadeos y suspiros entre sueños. El rubio jugó con el clítoris de la pequeña Greengrass, lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos y notó como se ponía durito, igual que su pene. Sin embargo, él quería más. Así pues, le acomodó el camisón para contemplarla. Por el estímulo, los penzoncitos de Astoria se habían erguido y se marcaban en la tela. Draco se puso encima de la niña y se dio un gusto con el que había estado soñando desde hacía años. Primero besó sus pechos luego, por encima de la tela atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus dientes, mordió suave y chupó. Aquello bastó para que la pequeña abriera los ojos.

Astoria iba a gritar del susto, pero Draco le tapó la boca. Se sentó encima de ella sin llegar a lastimarla. Ella comenzó a moverse frenéticamente bajo su cuerpo. Para bien o para mal, el movimiento estaba estimulando más el pene del rubio, quien, por un momento, cerró los ojos por culpa de la excitación. Intentó tranquilizarla, pero le costó trabajo. Ya era tarde. Era ahora a nunca. Estampó sus labios contra los de ella para callarla, en un beso desesperado. Ella trató de morderlo, pero a él no le importó. Siguieron forcejeando, ella intentando quitarse al rubio de encima, sin éxito porque él estaba muy pesado.

—Astoria, estate quieta y no grites—ordenó Draco—. ¿O quieres que tus padres se den cuenta de lo que está pasando? —la amenazó un poco. El rostro de la mini-Greengrass palideció y se quedó quieta, analizando la situación en la que encontraba. La parte lógica de su cabeza le decía que ella era la víctima, pero al mismo tiempo racionalizaba como su madre siempre la reprendía por ser una coqueta.

—Draco, por favor... —chilló Astoria, pero él la ignoró.

Le quitó el camisón y sus pechos saltaron a la vista. El joven se relamió los labios y comenzó a besarlos directamente, maravillado por la suavidad. Astoria se retorció, pero Draco le aprisionó ambos brazos con su mano, mientras con la otra le cubría la boca. Lamía la areola alrededor del pezón, luego, chupaba el mismo como si fuera un becerrito en busca de leche materna. Primero con el pecho derecho, luego al izquierdo. A su vez, se frotaba como animalito en celo contra ella.

—Lo siento, Astoria. No quiero hacerte daño, pero ya no puedo soportarlo, te necesito para mí, solo para mí—dijo en tono posesivo—. Se niña buena—pidió—. Eres la niña más bonita de Slytherin, Astoria y serás solo mía—le sonrió. Draco se incorporó y le quitó la ropa interior a Astoria de un brusco movimiento. Se colocó entre sus piernas y la alzó.

—Draco, no, así no, por favor—suplicó la menor con voz temblorosa y bastante sorprendida y hasta algo temerosa al ver el pene del rubio. Era grande, grueso y largo. En aquellos momentos, estaba erguido, en su máximo esplendor a causa de la excitación—. No, por favor, ¡eso no me va a caber! —exclamó ella, asustada por el tamaño y el dolor que le causaría. Sin embargo, Draco la ignoró y continuó. Le dio un beso en la intimidad, luego le dio un par de lamidas y Astoria le dio una patada en el hombro—. ¡No! —se quejó ella.

No obstante, aquello fue una mala idea. Draco gruñó y cuando se incorporó, la penetró de una sola embestida. La pequeña Greengrass estaba estrecha, calientita y mojadita. Draco sonrió y gimió satisfecho. Aunque estuvo pendiente de las reacciones de ella, poco pudo controlarse. Llevaba tiempo anhelando aquel momento. Se había masturbado en más de una ocasión pensando en ella y ahora que por fin la tenía se quería saciar. Comenzó suave para disfrutar. Era un rítmico mete y saca que mandaba ondas de exquisito placer a todo su cuerpo. Astoria gemía y sus pechos rebotaban con las embestidas del rubio. Ella jamás pensó que su primera vez fuera así y menos con Malfoy.

—Ah Draco—jadeó—. Drahhh… Ahhh… ¡Ahí, más! —pidió de repente la niña, rindiéndose ante el placer que comenzaba a sentir. La incomodidad inicial de ser invadida estaba siendo reemplazada por oleadas de placer. La forma en la que el miembro de Draco acariciaba su interior se sentía demasiado bien, le producía un cosquilleo y escalofrío, lo sentía tan dentro. Nadie nunca le había hablado de lo rico que sería tener sexo y se sorprendió así misma gimiendo—. Ahhh… Ahí, ahí… así—gimió más cuando Draco se acomodó e hizo más profundas las penetraciones— Abrázame—le pidió entre jadeos.

—Oh —Draco suspiró y la contempló un instante. Astoria había perdido el control, igual que él, y parecía un animalito en celo, sonrojada y excitada, moviendo su cadera hacía él en busca de ese exquisito placer. Sonrió complacido y luego obedeció. Se inclinó sobre ella, la abrazó y comenzó a besarla.

Astoria correspondió ansiosa, rodeándole el cuello al rubio, acariciando su nuca y el cabello

—Ahí… Ahhh, Drahco… Más rápido...—susurró contra sus labios.

El rubio la tomó de la cintura, aumentando el movimiento de su pelvis y haciendo que la cama comenzara a rechinar por la forma en la que ahora se movían. Draco la embestía con más vigor, con más velocidad y fuerza, de forma desenfrenada. Se sentía riquísimo.

—Oh, Astoria, quien te viera tan calienta, actuando como una putita… mi putita, solo mía —le dijo porque estaba excitado, demasiado excitado. Le apretó los pechos y aumentó las embestidas. La cama rechinaba con más fuerza. Donde alguien se despertaba y los atrapaban, seguramente lo mataban y castraban—. Astoria, uhmm… bonita…. —suspiró.

Finalmente, tras unos instantes más en los que solo se escuchaban sus gemidos y el chocar de sus intimidades, por la forma en la que se enterraba en ella, Draco se vino dentro. Un potente chorro de semen quedó acumulado en su interior. Aquello hizo estremecer a Astoria de pies a cabeza. Si había pensado que era imposible sentir a Draco más dentro de ella, se había equivocado. El calor del semen en sus entrañas le produjo escalofríos placenteros y lo más delicioso era que el rubio seguía moviéndose y la descarga no terminaba, la estaba colmando.

—Draco —gimoteó la menor cuando él salió de su interior, aun con el líquido blanco brotando de la punta. Extrañamente no quería que la dejara, no quería sentirse vacía.

El rubio notó la expresión de la niña. Todo había sido rápido para su gusto. Él había forzado aquella situación y no iba a negar que estaba complacido. Aun jadeado para recuperar el aliento, se tumbó a un costado de la cama. Sin embargo, apretó a Astoria contra él. La menor de las Greengrass estaba temblorosa a causa del orgasmo que la había tomado por sorpresa en un momento determinado de las últimas embestidas. No había sido tan intenso como el del rubio, pero sí la había hecho llegar.

Draco se la echó al pecho y la niña le hizo un par de mimos. ¿Por qué? El joven Malfoy no tenía ni idea, pero le gustaba que se estuviera poniendo cariñosa. Le dio una nalgada y le apretó un glúteo. Astoria tenía un culo precioso. ¿Cómo no caer redondo ante esos encantos?

La niña siguió haciéndole mimos en el cuello y en el pecho. Era ahora la castaña la que se estaba poniendo más cariñosa y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, se estaba dejando querer.

Parecía que Astoria estaba aún caliente y deseosa de él. Ahora que había despertado eso en ella y después de todo el tiempo que llevaba fantaseando con aquello, no se podía detener. No se quería detener, pero necesitaba un respiro antes de la segunda ronda.


End file.
